


First Dance

by fluorescentmythicalbeastie



Series: Fantastic Beasts Fanfiction [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wedding, just a teeny bit of angst, lovely love, lovely newt, lovely tina, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluorescentmythicalbeastie/pseuds/fluorescentmythicalbeastie
Summary: Tina Goldstein is now Tina Scamander. She suddenly realizes that Newt might not know how to dance--and it terrifies her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Desperately trying to come up with ideas for my main fic, but this one struck me as its own separation. Enjoy!

Tina clung onto his arm like it was a life-preserver. In a way, it was. They stood in the small, crowded hallway, listening to the overlapping voices of their numerous guests. Through the small window, Tina could see that jovial conversation was taking place, but each wedding attendee was keeping a wary eye on the door. It was nearly time to make their entrance. Tina was officially Tina Scamander, but she had forgotten that she’d have to make a debut of it at the reception. Therefore, standing next to her husband, Newt Scamander, she felt thoroughly panicky. She didn’t mind the entrance so much, she was used to having all eyes on her during regular Auror meetings, but it was the event that was soon to follow. _The first dance._

Tina had never danced with Newt in public. They usually sat back at a secluded corner table, smiling gently at each other while Queenie and Jacob waltzed gracefully across the room. There was an unspoken truce between Newt and Tina: no dancing. In public, that is. Tina could recall several occasions (she actually remembered every single one, savoring each detail during Newt’s long absences from New York) in which the radio droned on softly. The dinner candles would still be lit, casting a cozy glow. Newt would stand and offer his hand, a sheepish grin passing over his lips. Tina would take his hand and be lead to the center of the room. They moved in a small, tight circle around the it, talking in quiet tones. Sometimes, it would last all night. 

A wedding dance was different. It was a public dance in which Tina would desperately try to avoid tripping, despite the heels she wore and the white dress that swayed around her feet. She wondered what Newt would do, as he was much worse under the public eye. It had to be acknowledged that Newt’s gait was different than that of others. It was the first sign of his embedded awkwardness, aside from his speech. Tina still held out hope. After all, he had moved quite smoothly during those nighttime waltzes. 

“Tina?” Newt’s soft voice reached her ear. He had ended his joking conversation with Jacob (something about an Erumpet dance?) before Tina realized she had been gaping at the door. After closing her mouth, she tightened her grip on Newt’s arm and looked up at him.

“Is something wrong?” he whispered, concern flitting across his freckled face. He had carried a look of nervousness all morning. Tina hated herself for making him feel worse. 

“’Course not.” she attempted a smile and became increasingly frustrated when it faltered before it reached her lips. A war raged within Tina’s head. She was truly, genuinely happy. She stood beside Newt with a sense of pride that she had never felt before, a protective pride that kept her glued to him. The dance? The dance was a little thing. Tina leaned forward and kissed Newt, desperately wanting him to know just how happy he was. When they pulled away, she was relieved to see the playful grin he held. Jacob made a fake “Ewww!” exclamation from somewhere behind them. 

“You’re too tall in those heels, you know.” Newt said, pulling her into a one-armed hug. One-armed hugs and hand holding—those were Newt’s favorite signs of affection.   
“Tell me something I don’t know. They’re killing me!” Tina replied. The pair chuckled together, but their feeling of relief was cut short. It was time to enter. 

It passed by in a blur. Queenie and Jacob went first, as they were the Maid of Honor and Best Man. Queenie looked absolutely beautiful in a flowing blue dress (blue at Tina’s request) and Jacob looked quite handsome in his suit. They received quite a bit of cheering, but it was when everyone knew Newt and Tina Scamander would show that the guests erupted into applause. Newt rested a hand on the doorknob and glanced at his bride. 

“Ready?” he whispered rather shakily. “Always.” Tina replied. He yanked open the door and bent forward, as to avoid the low door frame, and they made their entrance. They walked to the center of the tables where everyone could spot them, stopping when Queenie instructed them to (she stood at the head table, using hand signals). Newt wore a genuine smile while Tina’s eyes suddenly became very damp. Later, she couldn’t recall if she smiled or not, but Newt informed her that she “was absolutely glowing”.   
They took their seats at the head table and said hello to a few guests sitting at the aisle tables. They had greeted mostly everyone outside, but a few of the older, more arthritic guests chose to bypass the greeting line and head straight inside. Mr. and Mrs. Scamander stood from their chairs and gave a hearty, official greeting to everyone.   
Tina felt a pang of sadness within her chest as she listened to Newt’s parents drone on lovingly about their youngest son’s marriage. A twist of fate left her parents six feet under, unable to attend her wedding. However, her sadness faded away as Newt’s hand covered hers, squeezing affectionately. He knows me so well already, Tina thought. She was beginning to not care about the dance anymore, she just wanted to be close to Newt. That didn’t mean that her heart didn’t jump to her throat when it was time for the couple to take the stage—because it did. 

The musicians, an assortment of violins and pianos, played a comedic drumroll as Newt and Tina tentatively stepped to the front of large room. 

“Ready?” Newt whispered, his green eyes gleaming, despite the attention they were receiving. Something about his eagerness made Tina wonder if he had been practicing. Riding the happy thought that Jacob had been waltzing with Newt in private, Tina nodded and attempted a smile. This time, she was successful. “Always.” 

Needless to say, Newt had been practicing. His large, calloused hand took her small one. His free hand rested on her waist, pulling her closer to his tuxedoed figure. Despite Tina’s heels, he still had a height advantage. His stubbly chin rested against her temple, his hot breath blowing through her chocolate hair. Tina’s hand found his shoulder and, at last, they began the dance. The music was simple, but very sweet and lulling. It started out with a small piano tune, quickly accompanied by violin until the instruments clashed into a beautiful symphony. Tina was transferred to a dizzying world of warm, bubbling feelings. They swayed around in circles, constantly in tune to the music. Tina, however, barely heard the music. She heard the thumping of Newt’s heart in his chest—the only sign of his nervousness—and, somehow, felt calmed. _Who the hell cares? We’re happy._

“I think we’re supposed to talk while we dance.” Newt whispered, touching his lips against Tina’s ear. Tina lifted her head from his chest and raised her eyebrows sarcastically. “Really?” she said, shortly following her words with a grin. Newt laughed and there was a short pause as he romanced her around the room. His footwork was surprisingly amazing. 

“Mr. Scamander, are you trying to impress me?” Tina asked in a low voice. This drew a chesty chuckle from Newt, prompting him to spin her out of his reach, then drew her back in.   
“Did you know I could dance?” Newt asked, once she was safely within his touch. Tina’s sparkling eyes settled on his gleaming green ones. Despite her biggest fears, Newt had pulled through for her once again. This truly was the man she always wanted to marry. He was her partner, for better or for worse—that also included dancing.   
The song was drawing to an end, but Newt hadn’t had the rest of his fun. 

“Tina, I’m going to dip you now.” Newt whispered. Tina felt ashamed as fear lashed her chest. She wasn’t sure if she was supposed to, but she latched onto his arm for dear life. 

“I’ve got you Tina… I’ll catch you.” Newt whispered. Tina wasn’t prepared in any way shape or form, but Newt was acting especially bold. With a glowing, freckled face and a beaming smile, he dipped her gracefully. She hovered there for what felt like hours, trying to trust her husband like any newlywed would, but her heart thundered in her chest. At last, the music ceased and Newt pulled her up to him. Her hands snaked to his shoulders, gripping him mercilessly while also burying her face in his shoulder. At her reaction, Newt began to laugh. The hall erupted into cheers when Newt lowered his head and gave Tina a proper kiss. How could she stay angry?

**Author's Note:**

> Awwwee... Please leave feedback, you lovely people!


End file.
